


Mystic Oceans

by winterelf94



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterelf94/pseuds/winterelf94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this just Elizabeth and her band of friends and going through her life as she tells it during her time in the West Indies. I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The low lights of the city is a welcome sight, “Merci” I say stepping off the French merchants ship. Walking down the docks hearing the thumps of my boots, I feel my aching muscles under my uniform; it had been a long while since I have been home. “Hey Red! Long time no see” comes a loud voice accompanied by the dark body of its owner, I smile broadly clasping my friend’s back and shoulders, he hugs me back spinning me my feet leaving the ground. “Tanzi, my friend it is good to see you” I say as he places me back on my feet, Tanzi is everything anyone could ever want in a friend and lover. Though not that he or I ever say anything that would give us away, that could be an end for Tanzi, my father is a psycho, the first patriarch ever in the family, it was only recently that we started allowing those not of the bloodline into our encampment. See because we aren’t like humans, well okay we were, my great, great, great ancestor was one of those ‘special’ humans that Juno from Those Who Came Before took under her wing to be tested for something called ‘survival rate’. They were altered, now we live insanely long, and I say this because some of us have lost our minds from being faced with all the years. My father currently is 138 years old; I on the other hand am very young for my race, barely twenty but that was fine. Tanzi shakes me literally from my thoughts via my shoulder, “So were you successful” he asks hooking his arm around my neck ruffling my red hair, “Aye” I say producing a single bloody feather, yes we are traditional assassins, providing proof.  
Approaching our favored tavern I walk inside pulling Tanzi in, laughing “You have to report you’re home” he says. “I can report to my father when I am ready to turn in for the night” I say flopping down in a chair giving the signal to the waitress for food and drinks, God love the Irish for strong brews, always did the trick after a long mission. Tanzi finally sat opposite of me sighing rolling his shoulders, “So Olivia got shipped down to lay down a safe house for any of our Order down in the West Indies” he says sipping his tankard, I frown at that. “Who made this so” I question picking at the food on the plate, “Your father” he utters snatching up my bread taking a bite, “And if I was going to eat that” I ask smiling. Watching him devour what was left of the bread makes me laugh, man could Tanzi eat, he even amazed me. I raise a tankard and he follows suit, “May we never get shipped to that hellhole, and if we do may we all go together” I say clinking tankards with him earning a disgruntled look as he sips his ale. Hearing a very tribal song come from the dance floor Tanzi rises holds out his hand, “Come on” he says a mischievous smile playing on his lips, “Dance? I think not” I say not knowing his intentions, “I dare you” he utters under his breath knowing I’d hear it, “Fine” I say thumping my boots to the hard wooden floor rising and feeding his grin knowing he had hooked me for the night at least. He spins me out on to the floor to join to craze of stomping feet, undulating and grinding hips suddenly catching his game, well two can play at this. Our hips met in a familiar shimmy and shake usually confined to bed chambers and usually naked. Had to hand it to his race for their exotic and erotic dances, my back was to his chest hearing him grunt into my ear. I turn quick lacing my arms around his neck, whispering into his ear, “Is it true you love me Tanzi? I dare you to kiss me in front of them, I dare you”. His eyes show all the shock that I expected, but I knew he had feelings for me, dangerous ones, more than he was letting on his bright blue eyes were full of disbelief. “Well? I said I dare you” I whisper again playfully biting his ear. A dare to us meant the challenge must be done, no matter what, it proves to each other that we are tough enough to do whatever odd or asinine request it was. “Fine Red” he says lowly kissing me slow, it was soft but demanding, and as if saying we are going to be in so much trouble. The world seems distant, our hips rolling together to the music, the feel of his lips on mine was heaven, this must be the feeling that Mother is always going on about. We part staring at one another my grayed green eyes burning into his bright blue, “You should go. Your Father will be wondering where you are, he’s bound to come looking for you” Tanzi says his senses returning to him. Letting me go giving me a light shove towards the door. “Fine, fine” I say gathering my things walking from the tavern out into the night. It was ungodly hot this time of year except when it was about to rain.  
The house is perched on this grand hill, the house it looks more like a looming fortress, heavy stone walls thick dark wooden doors. As I get closer to the house the lights of the small city fade, either side of the long road to the front gates is lined with thick forest. Not that I am displeased about that, I often escape my father’s over bearing rule in this forest, but it always takes on a sinister character at night. “Someday I’ll leave this place and live a freer life” I say to myself touching the front door of my home pulling it open the heavy door creaking. “So much for stealth” I whisper to myself over hearing heated voices from within the castle walls. I approach my father’s office the volume of the harsh voices ever increasing; I stop short of the door trying to hide my presence. “I will not have my daughter sold off like a piece of meat” mother hisses through her teeth, “She’s not being sold off Miriam, she being married off, to a wealthy family no less. Besides it is to improve trade relations between us and England” father explains. A scoff or perhaps more of a snort of disgust came from her, “We married the proper way! Our daughter has every right to do the same! Meet and marry whomever she wishes” my mother continues. “This is a pointless argument; I am The Clan’s head! My word is law” my father roars at her. I decide it is high time to stop them before it comes to blows, knocking on the heavy door stepping inside the office moving so mother could make a swift exit. My father straightened his robes, “I see you have returned, I assume you were successful” he prompts and I respond with a single bloodied feather. “Took a long time coming back home this evening, did you have with the humans, with what’s his name” he asks scrutinizing me. “His name is Tanzi Father, and so what if I indulge in a few drinks and a dance” I say the spark of rage churning inside me at the dishonor my father is paying Tanzi. “So what” he shouts slamming his fists to his heavy oak desk, “Fucking toddler” I mutter under my breath. “What is that human to you, huh” my father gets up in my face barring his teeth, “He is my friend you fucking imbecile” I shot back at him. By now my father was having a full blown tantrum and I’d pay for this outburst. Stalking back and forth in front of me, “What if he found out about your being a monster, he’d never want anything to do with you ever again. To find out that you are one of the monsters from his childhood stories! Why do you care for him so? Hmm, have you gone to bed with him” Father continues shouting starting to back me into a wall. “So what if I have? My love life is none of you god damn business” I roar at him, and then wishing I’d never opened my mouth. His grip came fast and crushing around my throat, “Your virtue is ruined” he howls striking me across the face then landing a blow to my gut. This causing me to fall to my knees coughing up blood, “Fucking prick” I hiss continuing to cough. “Get out of my sight whore” Father says regaining his slim hold on his emotions, “Yes sir” I cough out walking away as fast as I could. Once I had reached my room I bolted the door shoving the heaviest piece of furniture in front of the door not that the door or furniture would do me any good if he decided to come after me this evening. Stripping out of my uniform was always an unfortunate experience, so many scars, sighing viewing my figure in the moon lit mirror. “How can Tanzi even stand to look at me” I mutter tracing my crisscrossing scars from floggings, swords of enemies and my brand courtesy of my father. A noise came from the window; I look over to find none other than Tanzi, I grab a silk robe covering myself then going to the window letting him in. “Why are you here” I ask walking to my bath my helpers had drawn for me, “Thank you, you are dismissed” I say waving the helpers away. Sudden warmth enveloped me from behind, “Why do you hide yourself from me” Tanzi whispers in my ear wrapping his arms around my hips. “Because, didn’t you hear I’m a whore” I say disgusted at that word, he pulls back staring at me in disbelief, “And who said this” he demands his eyes filled with anger that someone would dare talk about his woman that way. “My father” I say slipping off my robe getting into the tub of warm water hissing at the new bruise forms. “Fuck Malcolm, he is just a prick” Tanzi sighs pulling up a seat grabbing my hand giving it reassuring squeezes. “You know what we should do” I ask a playful smile returning to my lips “What” he asks kissing my head petting my hair. “We should leave this place” I say slipping out of the tub drying off, “We’d be hunted” he says a touch of concern in his voice. “We’ll go to the Colonies or the West Indies, join the brotherhood there” I say a smile spreading across my face at the thought of leaving. Walking over to my bed I beckon to Tanzi, “Please stay the night” I ask. A smile and mile wide spread across his features, “Yes milady” he says toeing off his boots and removing his weapons and coat sliding into bed with me wrapping me in his arms and his warm.  
The morning we were planning to leave, I went to my duties as usual overseeing the recruits. This particular batch wasn’t bad, but they all needed a lot of work before heading out into the field. I sit on the cool grass taking note of the harsh winds, “Storm’s coming” I mutter to myself. Then comes Tanzi swooping down from the trees, the fastest way to get anywhere on this island. “Hey Elizabeth” he lands knocking my hood off my head, all I do is glare. “What” he says sitting beside me, “Something’s wrong Tanzi. I feel it in me bones” I start. “I’m sure it is just nerves” he says referring to our plans for after sundown. “No, it is something more. You know Malcolm hasn’t done anything about my defiance. Not one thing” I say glaring up at the castle looming in the distance. “Isn’t punching you causing you to cough up blood punishment enough? You always expect the worst from him” Tanzi says taking my hand. I jerk my hand from his grip standing crossing my arms, “And why shouldn’t I Tanzi? He fucking flogs me, my mother, you, the recruits, and brands those who are extra defiant” I hiss at him. Tanzi’s expression turns sad getting up wrapping his arms around me burying his face in the crook of my neck. “I’m sorry Tanzi” is all I can say knowing he hasn’t done a thing to earn my scorn. Turning in his arms I embrace him “You’re so beautiful, so cheer up my sunshine” Tanzi whispers in my ear. I draw back looking in his eyes, “Careful now, talking like that could get you saddled with me forever” I laugh kissing him. He lets me go heading for the trees; “Going to finish preparations” he says disappearing. I decide to go finish packing one of my helpers came in with tea, “Tea Milady” she asks. I take the cup sipping it, “Thank you Eleanor” I say dropping the cup feeling my head start to swim. “What have you done Eleanor” I demand from the skittish servant, “I’m sorry Milady, he said he’d kill my boy”. Eleanor runs out of my room bolting the door “Eleanor” I scream pounding on the door my knees giving way, then the world went black.  
When I awoke it was dark, but something was very, very wrong a smell wafted over my senses. “Smoke” I say rushing to the window what greeted my sight was awful the forest was ablaze. I bust through the door finally having a good use for my enormous strength. I tore down the halls to my mother’s room, “Mother! Mother” I shout ripping open her door finding her split open on her bed. I rush to her side taking her hand, “Mother! Who did this to you” I say rushed but not harsh. “M...M...Malcolm” she says breathing her last breath; tears flood my eyes as I scream. I rise drawing up my hood closing my mother’s eyes, “Féidir leat teacht ar na síochána go riamh d'fhéadfadh an saol a thairiscint. Go raibh tú ag siúl i bhfianaise ár rí maith. Is breá liom tú, Suaimhneas mháthair síochána” I say in walking away from her body closing the door. I stalk out of the castle slaying men bearing the Templar’s cross, the people of the city scatter from the flames seeking the wharfs. The screams are unbearable to hear, but I was on a mission, find Tanzi and kill my father. I jump down sinking my blade into the shoulder of a templar, “Who led you here” I roar at the man. “I’ll never tell you Assassin” he grumbles hissing in pain as I twist my blade in his shoulder. “Answer me and your passing will be short” I growl. “Fine, Malcolm O’Connor. He led us here, he’s been a sleeper agent for years” the templar croaks out. “Thank you” I raise removing my blade walking away from the dying man, “But you said-” he chokes out. “I said a short end, I didn’t say how pig” I hiss stalking off after my father.  
Then the most horrid sound floated to my ears, “Red, help me”, I whip around chasing the voice. “Tanzi! Where are you” I shout coming to the burning tavern. “Tanzi” I shout running into the crumbling structure finding him laying there on the floor, his legs clearly shattered. I pick him up and drag him outside the structure, “Hey beautiful” he says smiling coughing up blood. I shush him assessing his condition, deep wound to the stomach, shattered legs, smoke inhalation. “Tanzi hold on” I say placing my hands into his wounds starting to force my life force into him to heal him. Remember how I said we were experiments for Juno a long time ago, well the survival rate tests gave us more than long life it also gave us extraordinary powers. It is different for each of us, me I could use and manipulate the life force in myself and others. Since I was only a half blood then my abilities to heal sickness and injuries I kept it under wraps because if I absorb too much damage it could kill me a double edged sword. “Tanzi! Hold on, I’ll heal you! Just hold still” I yell over the roar of the flames, he gripped my hand, “No, it’ll kill you Red. I couldn’t live without you” he says tears in his eyes. “We both know you’re the stronger of us” Tanzi says softer smiling a bit wiping tears from my eyes. “I know you’re a lot stronger than me. Fair far my love” he says trying to lean up, I lean down to him and Tanzi kisses my cheek closing his eyes. “Beidh mé a fhaigheann tú ar an domhan seo chugainn le mo ghrá” I say closing his eyes after that it is all black except one moment. “Why?! Why did you lead them to us” I scream rage filling my blood my blade buried deep into my father’s chest, he did not answer. “Why Mother?! Why Tanzi” I roar removing my blade shoving my fist into his chest gripping his heart. “Answer me filth” I scream kneeling on him digging my talons into his flesh further. “Because they were in the way” is all he said, “They were in the way” I continue to roar tears streaming down my face. “Yes, simple as that. You were too” he says staring blankly at me. “You bastard” I screech ripping out his heart panting out of breath at my own rage as I watch the life fade from him. “May you rot in the deepest pit of hell father that is the least you deserve” I say walking away from his dead body.  
I stumble to the docks seeing a ship leaving with a hand full of the citizens of the city on board, “Good, some got away” I whisper crumbling to the wooden boards holding myself sobbing. “Why did this happen, is what I have done been so horrid to deserve this” I say before blacking out. The morning came like any other, the gulls screeching and shitting everywhere, “By god, what happened here” a voice came then a hand on my shoulder. “Hey Miss, you-” the man starts I slam him to the docks snarling, my teeth and hidden blade bared. This man was a tradesman and smuggler for our kind, his name escapes me. I release him backing off noting the firearms pointing at me, “Hell” I say helping the smuggler to his feet. “Pardon” he asks brushing off his clothes, “Hell is what happened here” I say turning to him. “Unfortunately we will no longer require your services, but I still require your services” I say brushing off the soot on my coat flipping down my Assassin’s hood. “Christ lady, are you alright” he asks raising his hand to touch me but withdrawing his hand due to my last reaction. “No I am not” I say kneeling on the docks raising water to my face washing blood and ash from my features. “But I will be, now about your vessel” I say rising pointing to the ship, “Where is it bound from here” I ask locking eyes with the men in front of me. “The West Indies” one of the crew pipes up, “May I come aboard and go to the West Indies with you gentlemen” I ask holding out a handful of gold coins. “Aye lass” is all the smuggler says inviting me aboard, “To the masts boys, raise anchor! We’re sailing for Havana” the captain yells.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we explore more of Elizabeth's strange life, and meet the fierce young up start assassin Margret Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that Margret and Woodes are not related, just thought I'd make that clear. Thanks everyone :)

“Tanzi” I yell jolting up in my bed panting hard, “Fuck man” I say to myself wiping the sweat off my forehead swinging my legs over the side of the bed. My feet touching the already warm wood I get up to open all the windows in my small room, breathing in the slight cool breeze of the morning. “It has been eight years, get it together” I mutter to myself going to get dressed for my day. Ever since I arrived here in Havana things have been very different, I have been keeping as far underground as I can. I have not sought out the Assassin Order, though it is obvious they are here. I am quite sure that the Templars likely think me dead, but that doesn’t stop my constant checking over my shoulder. No, that will never not be a part of me, the paranoia; it is hard not to do something you were bred to do, being an Assassin and collecting information to further the cause. I am not even sure what I was gathering information on or who, all my orders came from my father, the traitor, I may have been killing my brothers and sister, we might have all been doing it. All of those of us who lived on the island. I groan puffing my bangs up and pull my shorter reddish hair up in a messy bun, observing myself in the full length mirror that I usually kept covered. “I look ordinary” I sigh glancing over to my assassin robes, “No, we have worked too hard to stay out of this” I say to reassure myself having a flash back of the many years of sneaking and stabbing. Though out of caution and habit I strap on my bracer that conceals my hidden blade, “Why do I still carry this thing” I ask myself, observing my form in the mirror once more, navy blue long skirt, ivory ruffled blouse, and hunting boots. I head down the long stairs to the ground floor, “Beunos dias” I say to the inn keeper, “Beunos dias, where are you off to this morning” he asks gruffly in his heavy Spanish accent. “To find where I’m going to work today” I say with a smile walking out of the building into the blinding sun, “Christ, why is it this hot already” I mutter a tone of disdain at the blazing hot sun and crowded streets. Walking through the hustle and bustle of Havana brings back many memories and it is so easy to get lost in chaotic rumble. Though it is very nice sometimes to just escape the day, I wander into a tavern in the center of town and go to talk to the owner. “Qué necesita entretenimiento para esta noche” I say him over the bar, “Yes miss, what can you do” he asks. “I sing as long as I have a bit of music” I say moderately surprised that the owner spoke any English. “That all” he asks, “I am a deceit waitress” I shrug offering that as a second. “Si, that is good. Both you do today. Tonight too” the tavern owner says to me, “That sounds good” I say grabbing a tray I get to work. Today was quite mundane, only a few drunkards were attempting to grab at me, just a quick step to the side and they hit the floor, quite amusing drunk men. The day slowly drifts into evening, evening to night. All the patrons tipping generously, the owner kept nodding my direction to service the newest group of sailors or farmers who wandered inside. The attention was not bad, sometimes a bit unsettling on how they think me a defenseless woman, but why would they think anything else. It was nice, truly. My new job soon started, being a songstress, many were surprised that an Irish woman could sing in Spanish. The band is enthusiastic, playing making the room spin and the patrons all energized, the male singer is an amazing dancer. Drums bang, horns blare, guitars strumming causing hips to rock; my legs moving slow, eyes a light, such a wonderful thing, the entire room being wrapped around your finger.  
After a good couple hours of song and dance I collect my funds from the owner as he bought me a drink, “Thank you” I say about running right into a tall English gentleman from the crowd. “Oh, sir I am sorry” I say smiling apologetically sipping my drink, “Oh it is quite alright. May we sit and perhaps talk” he speaks slowly, very precise. He obviously takes care of how he looks, though is adventurous due to the heavy scarring on his left cheek, stark white shirt, purple sash, beige pants, dark waist coat, black boots, pocket watch, and a heavy ornate brown leather coat. He has the look of a predator, it set me on edge, and he has the look of a jaguar backing its prey into the corner. I take my seat sipping the rum in my glass, “So I assume this an attempt to woo me into coming home with you because you were aroused by the show” I ask eyeing the gentleman from under my lashes. He only smiles taking a seat next to me, a wicked smile, “Not quite milady. I did enjoy the show, you are stimulating” he says his tone measured and yet somehow sensual. “That was the point” I say laughing a bit, looking over his shoulder losing interest in what the man in front of me is saying I spot a young woman. She is beautiful, and being moved in on by a man, not one I’d ever want to have dealings with, he looked as if he was too nervous about her. “Miss” the man in front of me pulls me back waving his hand in my vision, “Distracted tonight” the gentleman asks. He extends his hand for me, “Woodes Rogers” he says, “Charmed” I say shaking his hand. He does that annoying male thing where he squeezes too hard, a test of wills, and I returned a strong grip, “Liz” is all I say for my name. I notice the young girl getting up and stumbling towards the door of the tavern that shady looking man moving after her, I rise rushing around the man named Woodes Rogers. I follow out watching the woman and the man; this could go very wrong very quickly. I climb a ladder hoping on the roof following the couple, keeping the two clearly in my sight and in easy reach of my pounce. “Wait, where are we going” the young woman asks drunkenly, “Somewhere you can sleep off this stupor” the man whispers coaxing her slim figure into an alley way, turning over his shoulder to make sure no one is around. I snort to myself scowling, “Oh no you don’t”, I whisper to myself and I move in, leaping from the roof tops to an overhang swooping in feet first slamming the man into the wall as the woman passes out falling to the ground. I land a blow to his gut watching him crumple; I bend low pinning him via my extended hidden blade “You make me sick! Scum! You will never show your face around her again or I will end you” I say landing a swift and forceful kick to his crotch. I collect the woman over my shoulder as though she were a rug going through alleys and back ways to get her to my apartment. As I enter the keeper’s wife starts to open her mouth to say something, “She is a friend who has too much to drink and I am taking care of her till morning” I say continuing up the stairs to my apartment. I lay her in my bed and search her taking in her full appearance, medium length brown hair, fair skin, slim fit figure, sharp features, couldn’t say for her eye color. “An assassin” I say lowly stripping her of her weapons “How did this happen to you” I mummer looking her over once more. “Well, I guess I’ll take the chair” I say looking down at my robes lying on the back of the chair, sighing heavily I fold the uniform and putting it away. Sleep didn’t come easy that night, lucky the woman slept well, though drug induced. The morning sun came, blindingly so, due to my forgetting to shut the damned shades again. Though it was a sound of shuffling that shocked me to full wake. It is the woman half out my window, “Oi! Wait” I shout jumping up hoping she would stop, to no avail. “Damn it” I curse jumping out the window after her, running up and across buildings, “Why won’t you stop” I yell at her. This statement and my chasing after her only seem to be making her push faster. The chase continues to a church roof, “Wait-” I yell again as the young woman dives clean into oblivion. “Fuck,” I pant walking to the edge of the roof watching the woman’s slim anatomy pop out of a hay stack. “Leap of faith, fucking Assassins” I groan losing sight of her in the flood of human bodies in the backwards and twisting streets of Havana.  
I shake my head, “I guess I should go find Bard” I say sighing not wanting to go check for the smuggler who became a friendly face to me here in the West Indies. Hopping down from the church roof wasn’t much for me, I groan closing my eyes to the horrendous light of the sun. Inhaling deeply I sort through the scents and stinks of Havana in the early morning, the sea’s rolling soft salt scent that seems to permeate everything, the stink of the gulls and dead fish of the wharfs, the scent of the brothels, the heavily perfumed prostitutes, the sweaty workers in the small fields close to town, the scent of heavy cigar smoke and opium. “There” I breathe out heading off to the opium dens on the outskirts; it was not a particularly long walk, just hot, ungodly so, like the very pits of hell were opened up in front of me. I finally walk up to the guarded doors of the den, the guards unmoving. I sigh; “Really” I ask extending my hidden blade hoping I would not have to make a show of force. The two guards move aside, “Thank you” I say brushing past them delving into the depths of this den. “Oi! Bard! You in here” I shout over the puffing of smoke. “Here Red” a familiar voice comes over the haze. I come to find him flanked by two Chinese women all puffing off opium pipes, “Get lost” I growl out at the women as I take my seat in front of him. The two skirt off, “Now why ya gotta do that” Bard asks blowing out smoke in my direction. “Are you sober enough to be of any use” I say waving the smoke out of my face. “Aye, I suppose so. What do you need this fine day Milady” he asks indignantly, I snort, “Your lady? I rather think not. Though I would be pleased if you told me where the hideout is here” I say folding my arms over my chest staring into his bright brown eyes. “Well” Bard starts taking another puff, blowing out the smoke, “I suppose it is on the East edge of town flanked by some fishermen’s houses. Say what you want with them any how” he asks raising an eye brow. “None of your business” I say rising from my seated position, “Remember if you don’t hear from me in four or so days light out” I say patting my friend’s shoulder taking my leave. As I leave the hazy structure I hear him shout something, I choose not to shout back, though I am curious as to what he said as I head deeper into the darker alleys. I head back through the endless walls of people and the stench of Havana to my apartment. Upon entering the wife of the inn keeper looks at me, “Your friend and you caused quite a ruckus this morning” she says from behind the bar. “I apologize Senora, she wasn’t well last night and woke with a start this morning” I explain to her wandering over the bar smiling softly at the old woman. “Will your friend be joining again tonight” she ask tentatively, “No ma’am” I say reaching across the bar patting her shoulder. As customers start coming in I disappear upstairs again into the dark hallway to my small apartment. I look about the mess of a room gathering the young assassin’s gear from a cupboard I had placed them in last night. I decide I won’t chase after the Assassin’s till night fall, a bath sounds great after being in the opium den. I gather some clothes and return downstairs requesting a bath be drawn up from the inn keeper’s wife; she leads me to the bathing room. “Thank you Senora” I say as she shuts the door behind her. I sigh as I begin to shed myself of my clothing; peeling off piece by piece I inspect the tattoos, scars and the brand that marks my body. Slowly I exhale sinking into the stemming water, “I wish things could have been different for me, for all of my cursed family” I say thinking back to a heritage book I had from my father’s study. This book was leather bound, how it managed to still to function and not fall apart baffled me. It detailed the reign if you will of each clan leader there has been since the time of my ancestor Elana of the North, she fought alongside of Ezio. She was the first who thought it prudent to write her experiences down for future generations, she was well, graphic to say the least, but she was wise and a powerful woman. I inhaled and exhaled slowly, in and out hearing the soft jiggling of the bell charm around my neck, which was another of a few heirlooms from father the former clan leader. The world outside of my own mind flowed away and became a hush and blur, and my mind went blank. Soon images of my ancestors flooded to my mind, places and things I have never seen. Silhouettes of people dancing about a huge billowing bonfire, silhouettes of varied swords lined the circle of people, huge trees surrounding the people like a giant circle; a sharp knock at the door brought me rushing back to the present. “Senora! Are you alright in there” shouted the inn keeper himself, “Oh yes! Senoir I am fine” I shout back looking at the windows shocked finding it to be night once again. How long have I been in here? I jump out of the water pulling on a long black gown of loose draping fabric over my still wet body. I rush out of the bath room, “How long have I been in there Senoir” I ask him clearly as surprised as he and his wife. “Almost half the night Senora” he answers looking at me eyes still full of concern. “I apologize for that. Um, how much do I owe you for the bath” I ask rushed wanting nothing more than to run from these two kind people. “Nothing Senora Elizabeth, do not worry” he continued sensing my own panic. I thank them quietly and rush back upstairs, once in my room I flop back against my door sliding down it. “What happened in there” I ask myself holding my head in my hands. I regain my composure throwing the wad of clothing I had been wearing into a corner of the room as I gather a satchel to carry the young assassin’s gear in and my inherited hunting knife strapped to my torso hidden under a great black shawl. I know by now the knife is a hidden blade that had been removed from its housing and smithied to a hilt. Slipping into my hunting boots I leave my room by the window, not wanting to alarm the inn keepers anymore than I already have. Over roof tops and swinging through trees I finally locate the bureau and I stay seated in shadows on a roof top nearby. Knowing that a full on approach would spook the Assassins and could end bloody. After hours of sitting on a roof top, “I should just sell your gear” I hiss in irritation, then a small sound catches my attention. I cock my head meeting the young woman’s fierce gaze and pistol. “You should? Then why haven’t you” the young woman asks. I couldn’t help but smile and shake my head at her, “Because that would be distasteful and I wouldn’t get a lot of money for this gear anyhow” I say rising from my seated position raising my hands in defense. “Who are you” she demands cocking the hammer of her pistol. “Not an enemy if that’s what you are wondering” I say opening my satchel. She seems to take this action accordingly replacing her pistol upon her hip. I grab her gear from my bag handing it to the woman, “Here, though Assassin I must know what led to your predicament last night” I ask, taking her gear back and putting it back on her frame. “I thought he was a friend, that’s all” the young assassin says. I shrug, “Hmm, well do endeavor to not to make that mistake again” I say laughing a little. “That is the plan. How did you find me” she asks, I just shrug again. “Whether you are an enemy or not how come I do not know your face” she continues. “I’m dead, and I would rather like to stay that way Miss-” I start, but am cut off. “It is Margret Rogers” she says. “Well then, Margret Rogers, I would rather stay dead as I said. So not to be rude, but I am going before you think about using that pistol on me” I say turning to her winking as I jump off into a leap of faith disappearing from sight. I stifle a giggle as I hear her gasp hearing the rush of feet on the roof tiles. “Funny one” I smirk heading off disappearing into the crowded streets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has a tender moment along with some nsfw scenes so yeah. Remember readers that Bard is the smuggler who brought Elizabeth down to Havana. They have known one another for eight years, so they know each other pretty well. Hope you guys enjoy!

The night time streets of Havana were so vastly different from the day time, during the day everyone is so busy they would likely run you over if you stopped to admire the flowers. Well if we had any in town. The streets at night were hushed between bars and brothels, some drunkards passed out and other bodies are so close in alleys that you could not distinguish one from the other. I wander past more alley ways and buildings than I cared to count before I knew it I ended up by Governor Torres’ abode. Looking upon its stunning iron gates and white façade, I saw a figure leaving the mansion. From my position against the buildings across the way the figure looked like a pirate if I didn’t know any better. “I wonder what a man looking like a pirate is doing walking out of the Governor’s mansion at this time of night” I ask myself aloud. I slip into the alley way closing my eyes honing my senses in on the pair at the gates, “Governor Torres requests your presence at the docks tomorrow morning” says the guard to the other man. I head back to my apartment wondering over what I had seen at the mansion, “Well I suppose I could find out tomorrow morning” I shrug. “Gah! What am I even thinking? Torres is a Templar! I have got to be crazy to even be considering this” I say shaking my head trying to rid myself of the idea. I silently climb back up to my apartment’s window, sliding in I discover the inn keeper’s wife sitting in my chair. I look at her shocked, “Um Senora, what…what are you doing in here” I ask toeing off my boots trying to act as normal as possible given the situation. The older woman straightened her dress as she stood, “Se-Miss Elizabeth I want you to leave by morning. Have someone come by and help you collect your things” the older woman spoke gravely. “May I ask why” I say confusion spread all over my face. “You…” the older woman sighs, “You were speaking a strange language while you were taking a bath-“ she begins. “Wait” I say getting annoyed that she was listening in on me, "But speaking a different language is not a crime" I continue anger apparent in my voice. “Now I do not pretend to know what you do up here, or what company you keep, but I do not want your kind here” the older woman continues, “My kind” I stare, “Yes, you bruja! Your kind are not welcome here” she began to shout. I put my hands up in defense, “Look I don’t know what I did to make you think I am a witch, but-” I start, “Your eyes were glowing when you emerged from the bathing room” she shouted. My eyes were glowing? How could that be? I knew I was different, but this was a new development. I realize she is utterly afraid of me, her knees were trembling, I couldn’t help but feel a pang of sorrow deep in my heart. “Si, I will be gone by morning” I say standing tall locking eyes with the frightened woman, “If you will give me a moment to collect my things” I say starting to do so. The older woman nods stiffly and exits my room leaving it to myself, but the door is kept open I suppose as to insure that I leave quickly. Packing furiously I shove all of my clothes and book into a pack; I grab for my Assassin’s coat and don the black clothing over my dress and boots. I grab my weapons, my katana, that I had acquired from an adventure to the east, placing it over my back the strap crossing my front; my bow once strung is placed alongside my sword on my back, the quiver is laced around my hips, and my bracer is placed back upon my forearm. I pull up the signature hood as I exit my window once more disappearing into the black alley ways of Havana.

I wander the streets looking like a death harbinger that I have been fashioned into by years of training from the Brotherhood. I felt a power in the looks I received that I had not felt in a long time. I eventually go to find Bard at the beach’s edge by a fire; he’s all sprawled out on the sand oblivious to my being only a foot away. His relaxed nature is amusing, though it could get him killed if he is not careful. I smirk from under my hood tapping his shoulder with my boot, "Enjoying yourself" I ask. A mixture of a snore and cough exited his open mouth, brown eyes snapping open, a quick shift of sand and thrashing. He was on his feet ready to round on the one who dared to disturb him, I hold up my hands stepping a stride away from the startled smuggler. "Oh Elizabeth" he speaks low holding a hand to his chest, "You shouldn't do that, I could have hurt you" he continues a small smile playing on his features. I couldn't help but snort at him and laugh, "That's likely" I say mockingly tossing my bag down into the sand beside the fire. Mocking hurt at my words he clutches his chest,"You hurt me you cruel woman" Bard says smiling a bit. "Anyhow" he starts offering me a half drunk bottle of rum,which I accept taking a long drag, "What are you doing out here on a beach with me and not in that cozy inn of your's" he asks gesturing to my bag flopping back down on his backside. "Apparently I am a bruja and not welcome. I feel I would have been burned had I not left tonight" I say causing both of us to snort and laugh."What on earth did you do" Bard asks sipping the rum, "According to her my eyes were glowing and I was speaking a different language" I say flipping down my hood digging in my bag for my book. "Hmm, that odd. Never seen your eyes glow and I assume you weren't meaning to be speaking cryptic words" Bard says thinking back on the past eight years briefly sniggering to himself. "What's so funny" I ask flipping through the pages of the handwritten novel. "Us. On the Day of the Dead, or should I say night" he says with a definite smirk playing on those lips of his. I knew immediately what he was thinking of, "You are such a handful Bard" I say glancing appreciatively over his prone form on the beach, "Thank you" he adds quickly. Long black hair tied back in an almost invisible black ribbon, mild amount of black scruff along his face, pale skin, bright teasing brown eyes, long lean body concealing his strength well, clad in an ivory colored shirt, long gray leather pants, boots just showing underneath, long charcoal gray and black coat. He was a right smirking mess as he noticed my appraising gaze travel his body, he knew I was detailing him in my mind. "Well Red are you trying to find your answer to your new development over here or in that book of yours" he asks shifting so his chest was resting against my thigh. "Careful what you are trying start Bard" I say remembering last time they had spent the night together. The room they shared was a bloody mess. It is always interesting when two supernaturals or other-world beings as I like to say meet up and decide to have a good time. Being of similar blood, we were able to let our full strength out. We didn't leave each other for days. All those memories came washing over my mind peering down at the eager man beside me. "So what do you say Elizabeth" he asks leaning up trying to shove my book out of my lap by its cloth wrappings. I shake my head, which at first earned a disappointed groan as I stand. "Do not worry, I just need to remove my weapons. Snuff the fire would you" I say removing my quiver, bow and sword placing them upon the sand. As Bard sets to putting out the fire I continue divesting myself of my boots and hooded coat. "Well, don't you look like Morrigan herself" Bard says kneeling sitting on his heels, "The Celtic goddess of death and war, well shouldn't you be running then" I ask cocking my eyebrow at him in the moon light. The sounds of the taverns and streets were quieting and many lamps were extinguished at the late hour. So I knew our chances of being caught was slim. As sudden as I had turned my head towards town he was pressed against my back coiling arms around my waist burying his nose in the crook of my neck inhaling deep. "You smell lovely, as if you were a rose" Bard speaks lowly against my skin kissing and nibbling at the flesh there. A small groan leaves my lips as I lean back into his hard body reaching my arms behind me to run my fingers through that tangle of black hair. Scratching at his scalp and tugging gently at his hair I earn a deep masculine rumble from deep in his chest. His assault of my neck continues down as he reveals more skin to his view sliding my dress away from my form letting a low moan rise from me as his teeth bite hard into my neck, I turn in his arms pushing him roughly to the ground with a thud. I pounce on his prone body, straddling his lean hips noticing a distinct bulge pressing against my thigh I pull his upper body up to meet mine lips crashing together. It is a hot demanding and probing kiss, his tongue darts out quick as a viper snaking its way in. I moan into his mouth clawing at his clothed shoulders. We finally break from one another panting for air, his hands start to massage my hips, his fingers seem to be searching in vain for something. I smirk, "Something I could help you find", his large calloused hands slide my skirt high on my thighs. "Jaysus, you aren't wearing anything under this" he breaths out gripping my thighs, I couldn't help but giggle at his reaction to my not wearing underwear, "Not usually" I grin cheekily. I decide that I wish to see more of his beautifully scarred and tattooed chest, helping him shirk out of his coat and loosening his shirt from his trousers. Exposing an expanse of lighter skin dusted with black hair coming together around his navel the line of hair disappearing into his trousers. I shove him down on his coat grinding shamelessly on his groin earning gasps and groans from him and gasping myself my thighs having become quite damp at his ministrations. I notice a new scar that I didn't know the story to running the length of his pectoral muscles, "You will have to tell me about this one" I say running my tongue down the shiny pink scar tissue. "Ahh...maybe tomorrow" he answers a little breathless. I kiss up and down his front lavishing extra attention on his nipples earning frustrated groans as the man beneath me writhes. Bard always was a sucker for butterfly kisses I smirk to myself. Kissing back up to his jawline I nibble there whispering on his skin, "What do you want me to do". This question alone rips a low growl from him, he flips us tugging my dress down exposing my breasts to the evening air causing my nipples to pert. He immediately sinks down to my chest kissing and leaving large open mouth bites all over leaving me a moaning mess clawing up his shoulders. He pays my nipples the same lavish treatment I gave his pulling moan after moan from my throat, his name escaping once which only spurred him on further. Kissing and nipping my upper body he reaches my hips I am practically bucking up to get some more of that lovely attention perhaps to my humming folds. My gaze matches his of pure lust, lids heavy and eyes hooded. "Bard, please" I gasp as he parts my thighs admiring the mess he has made of me, "I got a please from a member of the royal blood line" he mocks slightly, I only groan at him, "Please enough of this teasing" I ask leaning up to him kissing him sweetly. My hands wander down his front to the distinct bulge in his trousers massaging his member roughly. Bard's breathing hitches and starts letting those masculine grunts start flowing once more. With combined effort we freed him from his leather trousers. It was an angry flushed red straining towards me, he was an impressive size causing my cheeks to flush a bit pink and elect a small whimper as I lick my seemingly dry lips. Bard's lips quirk up into a smug smile as he pushes up my skirts revealing my flesh to his hungry gaze. It was a vulnerable position, but that only made the feelings more intense. He lays me back flat gazing into my eyes, I see lust there, but something else that I couldn't quite place. He rolls his eyes up to mine asking for entrance, I only nod rapidly, he rubs his cock back and forth in my folds just never quite sliding home. I groan in frustration, "Bard" I moan trying to buck my hips but it stopped by his hand holding them down. "Let me" he says in a strained voice teasing not only me but himself even more. Finally after what seemed like hours of sweet torture he slid home when we let out low growls. The pace he sets is slow and measured, as if he is trying to make this last, his hardness rubbing my inner walls is a lovely sensation as I arch my back rocking my hips with his. I hear him panting heavily and his thrusts starting to become sloppy, I know he is coming to his end quickly as I am. Feeling that familiar warm weight pooling in between my thighs I am moaning and almost screaming his name to the heavens and hear him grunting and gasping my name as well. The pounding of his cock is amazingly filling and I shift just so he hits that one sweet spot to send my hurdling over the edge. I bite deep into his shoulder earning a hiss as I scream into his shoulder my inner walls spasming clamping down on him, as my orgasm crashes over me like the high surf. Bard's grunts sound distant to my ears as the blood rushing is louder, he soon follows calling my name into the night groaning his member twitching deep within me. We take a few minutes to collect ourselves and release one another from our death grips. Bard slips out of me tucking his now soft cock back into his trousers smiling at me as I drag my dress back up over my chest. I notice a rather large hickey forming on my breast, "You right arse" I say throwing my boot at him. Bard just chuckles laying back down beside me on his coat. "But I am your right arse, that's the difference between me and some other arse" he says tucking some of my hair behind my ear. I roll over onto my side snuggling up to his warmth being chilled by the cool night air and our exertions. Bard happily makes room under his arm wrapping it protectively around me.   
We sit awhile like this relaxing in each other's embrace starring up at the constellations,then he breaks the silence, "Speaking of right arse, did you see the chuck you took out of my shoulder Miss O'Connor" Bard says laughing a bit. "Sorry about that, I'll heal that later" I say apologetic for literally sinking my teeth into him. "Oh it is alright, I know I must've been good for you to be that loud-" he starts and I give him a warning growl. "Just joking" he says half laughing, "Mmmhmm, sure you are" I say a smile tugging at my lips. We fall into another comfortable silence that last so much I think he has gone to sleep, but he speaks up again, "You look beautiful tonight Elizabeth". I couldn't help but sit up at this looking down at his sullen brown eyes, something was most definitely up. "What's wrong Bard? You never call me by my name, my proper name this many times ever" I say eyes fixated on his. "Just I-" he starts a tinge of pink dusting his rough sharp features, "Yes" I continue to prod him. "I just feel like you are going away" he states, this only puzzles me. "Explain" I ask,"Please" I add to coax him. "It is hard to explain, I feel like you are slipping away from me, quickly so, and-" He starts sitting up to face me. "And it scares me. I have always been able to sense you near by, but now I feel you ebbing away. What are you planning to do tomorrow" he asks as if reading my mind. "In truth Bard I am not planning on going anywhere, but you know I always go where I feel I am lead. I am lead to investigate what is going to go down at the docks tomorrow. I overheard some men at Governor Torres' talking about meeting up at the wharf and the docks tomorrow morning" I say to him in truth. "Please let me go with you" he asks, but his eyes are pleading to stay by me. I look down briefly and nod, "Okay, but only if we can continue to lay here peacefully tonight" I say smirking laying back down on his coat. "Sounds fair to me" he says laying back down joining me wrapping his arms around my form pressing my front into his bare chest. I breath slowly in and out inhaling to soft sea scent the unmistakable scent of Bard himself as I fall off into a deep slumber.


End file.
